


Three Kisses with Accompanying Gunfire

by corrielle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi, old fic import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrielle/pseuds/corrielle
Summary: Dire circumstances lead to three unexpected kisses.





	Three Kisses with Accompanying Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these three triple-drabbles (tribbles?) for the [](http://potc-land.livejournal.com/profile)[potc_land](http://potc-land.livejournal.com/) "Kiss Challenge" Together, they're meant to make up a whole story.

  
**A Kiss for Good Luck**

Another bullet whizzed over Jack Sparrow’s head, taking a chunk out of the low wall he crouched behind. Powdered white dust drifted down to coat his hair and clothes.

“What did I say about keeping your head down?” he growled at his companion. “One look at that fine blue coat of yours, and every marksman among our Spanish friends will have his target picked out for him.”

James Norrington’s coat looked nowhere near as fine as it had two weeks ago when Jack and the crew of the _Pearl_ had found themselves sharing the hospitality of a Spanish jail with the scourge of piracy himself, along with several of his men.

“I must see what I’m aiming at,” Norrington said, just as calm as you please. “There are only two guards left at the dock now, where there were three a moment ago.

“Only two?” Jack asked. Two, he could take if they stood between him and his freedom. All he had to do was not get shot as he ran down the alley toward the dock.

“What are you thinking, Jack?” James asked, leaning in close to hear his answer. If Jack didn’t know better, he’d think the commodore was concerned for his safety.

“Something about as mad as this,” Jack said.

Before the commodore could even blink, Jack threw an arm around James and kissed him soundly. For a moment, Jack gave in to the rush of desire, fanned it, let it carry him. He felt James stiffen in surprise, and he drew back, grinning.

“As you are the prettiest thing in my immediate vicinity… that was for luck,” Jack said.

He made sure his hat was firmly in place and leaped over the wall, shouting, “Cover me, all of you, if you’d see the open water!”  


  
**Pleasant Company**

****Though his circumstances were dire, Theodore Groves could not complain about the company.

Shouting vehemently in Spanish, Annamaria whipped her upper body back around the corner and began reloading. Theo thought he heard the words for "whore," "donkey," and "relatives" in some unflattering combination.

"Did you get him?" Theo asked.

"No, but he showed himself. It's the house with red shutters. Second floor. Last window on the left."

Theo stepped around the corner and raised his pistol easily, naturally, the gun an extension of his hand. He fired, and a man in a Spanish marine's uniform slumped over the casement.

He grinned at Annamaira as he threw himself back to safety and began to reload.

"Glad you spoke up for us now?" he asked.

She gave him a dangerous sideways glance. "You heard."

"Prison bars don't hide the sound of voices. Jack's crew wanted nothing to do with navy men. You convinced them otherwise. I wondered why."

She rammed her next shot down the barrel of her musket. "What if I told you it was because you have a mouth I'd like to kiss?"

Theo blinked in surprise and tried to gauge whether she had spoken in jest. She _looked_ serious enough… He reached out and rested his left palm on her cheek.

"I'd say, since we might just die in this mad escape attempt of Jack's…"

She kissed him before he could finish. She tasted of salt and rum and gunpowder, and the feel of her arms around his neck and her lips against his was like lightning coursing through his veins.

At last, she pulled away from him.

"Listen. Silence… our way to the _Pearl_ is clear," she said.

“If we live through this, I’ll want to kiss you again.”

“If we live through this, I’ll let you.”  


  
**Kiss of Peace**

"It seems Sparrow and the Commodore have gained the dock," Andrew Gillette said, trying not to sound surprised. "We should make ready to move, and quickly."

Beside him, Elizabeth Swann nodded curtly, without looking up from the man whose head was cradled in her lap. Turner had taken a musket ball to the thigh. His leg had been bound hastily, but bright blood still stained the cobblestones.

"I will not leave him," she said, glaring at Andrew as if he had suggested that they do so.

Andrew sighed. Again, she thought the worst of him. Even in the mixed company of king's men and pirates, the contention between Elizabeth and himself had often been the greatest (and the loudest).

"He cannot stand unaided, much less run." She sounded every bit the governor's daughter, but Andrew heard the fear behind her bluster.

"Then we shall carry him between us," he said. "I dare say you are strong enough to shoulder your share of the burden."

"That will slow you down," Elizabeth reminded him.

"It will," he agreed.

“Knowing what I am… the life I've chosen… you would do this for me?”

He took her hand and kissed it, precisely and politely, as if they were in a London ballroom, not a humid Spanish port.

“For the woman who recently put a knife in the ribs of the man about to slit my throat, it would be a deplorable lapse in manners if I _didn't_.”

Elizabeth laughed and, most indecorously, kissed him on the cheek.

"A kiss of peace, Miss Swann?" he asked wryly.

"A kiss of _truce_ ," she corrected him. "You are still insufferable."

"And _you_ are still fickle."

Their battle joined once more, Elizabeth smiled rapaciously, forgetting momentarily to be offended.

They hoisted Turner between them and began to run.


End file.
